A Survivor Is Born
by EveryRoseHasTheirThorns
Summary: 'A famous explorer once said, that the extraordinary is in what we do, not who we are. I'd finally set out to make my mark; to find adventure. But instead, adventure found me.' The novelisation of Tomb Raider 2013. Will contain some scenes of Gore and Swearing.
1. Shipwrecked

**This is my first Tomb Raider Story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this amazing game.**

* * *

Prologue

A survivor is born

"A famous explorer once said that the extraordinary is in what we do, not who we are. I'd finally set out to make my mark - to find adventure. But instead, adventure found me. When all seemed lost, I found a truth, and I knew what I must become."

'In our darkest moments, when life flashes before us, we find something; something that keeps us going, something that pushes us...'

My name's Lara Croft, and this is the story of how I became a survivor.

'Queue the awesome theme song'

* * *

**Dragon's Triangle, South of Japan**

**Endurance Expedition - Day 22**

**23:00 hrs**

I was casually relaxing in my room on The Edurance, a ship I'd traveled on a lot before for research. We'd set sail 22 days ago from Plymouth, England and were now in the Dragon's triangle, South of Japan. I was searching for the lost kingdom of Yamatai.

My BeatsTM were stuck in my ears, softly playing various pop songs, whilst I played Temple Run 2. It was always nice to relax from time to time seeing as though I'd been working my butt off non-stop, gathering information on this lost kingdom. But, nothing ever lasts and my peace was suddenly interupted by thunder and mysterious shaking. After qucikly pausing the music and the game, I took my earphones out and headed to my door. I didn't make it as the ship shook more violently and I was thown to the floor. I yelledin pain at the unexpected fall and carefully picked myself up. With one hand on my head, I managed to get to the door this time and open it. That's when I heard water, not outside the boat, but inside. I looked to my left, the water was headed my way! As fast as I could, I brought my hands up to cover my face and was swept up. I managed to grap hold of a ladder and attempted to climb up which is had when there's a strong current of water trying to take you away. I got to the top but the hatch was closed. I panicked and started pounding my fists. Looking down, I could see the water rising, I realised I was running out of time.

The water rose above me...

I felt it pour down my throat, into my lungs, it felt like I was about to burst at any given second and then dots started to cloud my vision and I was sinking.

But that wouldn't be my end.

A hand had grabbed my arm and I was being pulled out. I sat on my knees coughing uncontrollably, wanting to retch. the hand hit my back in an attempt to stop the fit I was currently having. I looked up and saw that the ship was in half, Conrad Roth, the man who had looked after me since my parents had dissapeared, was standing on the edge of the other part yelling and calling me over. Something inside me snapped and I ran towards him. The edge came and I jumped. Our hands connected for about four seconds and then, like butter, I slipped through his fingers and plummeted into the liquid abiss.

"ROTH!" I had yelled as I was falling.

My world went dark.

End Prologue

* * *

_**~EveryRoseHasTheirThorns**_


	2. Beached

**I'm rewriting this because I don't like the style I was using.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tomb Raider 2013.**

* * *

A Survivor Is Born

Chapter 1 - Beached

Lara opened her eyes. She was under water unable to breave. Somehow, she managed to pull herself to the surface, arms thrashing about and lungs full of water.

The current was a mess making it hard for her to see what she was doing, so in a matter of seconds, she went back under. The waves carried her near to the shore and she ended up in water shallow enough to stand in, but she was too exausted and had to drag herself out on her hands and knees. Once on land, Lara lied back on the sand and had another coughing fit.

"This one's bleeding out..."

'There's someone here!' She thought and sat up.

"Hello!?" She yelled but nobody heard her.

"...Put some pressure on it!"

"Help!" She called again and they still couldn't hear.

"Come on...come on! Breathe, goddamn it!"

"I knew something like this would happen! Where the hell are we?"

"Come on, doctor! Help us out here!"

Lara recognised the voices and realised it was some of the crew from the Endurance. The boat she was on.

"Reyes! Jonah!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, "I'm here!" She stood up.

CRACK

She looked around cautiously wondering where the sound came from. Lara faced left, looking into the shruberry. She was about to turn back when a sharp pain hit her neck and her vision hazed.

There was nothing she could do but gasp as she fell to the ground unconsious.

End Chapter 1

* * *

**Thanks Aniiek, Sk8ermar and Tuckash for following.**

**And thanks Tuckash and simplexdreams for faving.**

_**~EveryRoseHasTheirThorns**_


End file.
